nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Ice Breaker (HellHoundSlayer)
''Story: '' After Tot Schule, Peter, Dempsey, Richtofen and Nikolai make their way to Siberia. Hoping to escape the zombies, they found another 935 base, where there had been a zombie outbreak. Zombies begin to emerge from the icy ground, and the 4 of them board themselves into a hut and dig in for the fight. Group 935 was experimenting here on polar bears and other things such as new wonder weapons. ''Traps '' The traps on this map are similar to the ones on ascension; the fire trap and electro-shock barriers both make their appearance here. '' '' ''Boss Round '' The boss round on this map is very similar to Hellhounds all except for appearance. The bosses are a group of polar bears that come every 4-8 rounds and attempt to down players and kill them. The polar bears appear as medium size bears, a dirty white, with dirty and bloody fur, cuts and gashes and wounds in various spots on their bodies. These polar bears were created by 935 scientists by accident as the zombie outbreak caused the polar bears to take on this unusual form. The original purpose of the bears was simply for experimental testing. '' '' ''Pack-a-Punch '' To unlock the pack-a-punch feature on this map, you must first link all 5 teleporters to mainframe. This is the same basic thing as in Der Riese where you link the teleporters, but in this map there are 5 rather than 3. the mainframe is your spawning place. '' '' ''Power-ups and perks '' There are multiple perks and power-ups. The Power-ups available are Insta-kill, double-points, fire sale, carpenter, max-ammo, and nuke. The perks available are all the perks from ascension, with the exception of double tap and Dm3. '' '' ''Wonder Weapons '' Vulkan’s howl- opposite of winters howl, shoots bright orange/red magma, melts zombies. Fully automatic; similar to ray gun. *Nova 116 Vulkan’s Fury- More ammo, increased firepower Plasma rifle- Shoots blobs of neon yellow plasma which slows down and kills zombies. *Nova 116 plasma Rifle- More ammo, increased damage + Blue plasma Ray gun- Shoots rays that kill zombies. Green rays *Porter’s X2 Ray gun (Dual Wield)- Ray gun, less ammo, dual wield, Red rays Nuclear frag- frag grenade that creates a nuclear bomb. '' '' ''Mystery Box '' The following weapons are available from the mystery box: Skorpion= Skorpioz 115 (Dual wield w/ extended magazine) Galil= lamentation Aug= AUG 5OM3 AK-47= AK-58 Jz (Extended magazine w/ flamethrower attachment) Spas-12= Spas-24 Hs-10= Typhoid & Mary M60= M120 (doubled ammo w/ grip) RPK= R115 resonator L96a1= L115 isolator Psg1= Psg4 isolator (Acog scope w/ extended magazine) Asp= Asp-115 (full auto upgraded w/ increased ammo) Python= cobra M72 LAW= M72 anarchy RPG= RPX cannon (Increased firepower w/ no attachment) Ballistic knife= Krause Refibrilator Ray gun= porter’s X-2 ray gun (Dual wield) Plasma rifle= Nova 116 Plasma rifle (Increased ammo w/ blue plasma) Nuclear Frag= (Not able to upgrade) Vulkan’s howl= Nova 116 Vulkan’s Fury M2 flamethrower (FTW nitrogen cooled) M1919 Browning (B115 Accelerator) '' '' ''Wall Guns '' The following weapons are available to be bought off the wall: Olympia=Hades M14= Mnesia Pm63=Tokyo and Rose MPL=MPL-LF MP40=Afterburner M16=Skull Crusher Sickle= (Not able to upgrade) Uzi=Uz511 (doubled ammo w/ red dot sight; random reticule) MP5K= MP115 Kollider Claymore=(Not able to upgraded) Category:HellHoundSlayer's Maps